


Circle the Drain

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Drug Use, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Mati is sick of Kanan’s bullshit.(Based off of Katy Perry's "Circle the Drain")





	Circle the Drain

_ Asleep. I can't believe she's asleep.  _

 

Mari had been looking forward to this for a while. A night with her girlfriend, where they could do whatever they wanted. But Kanan couldn't be bothered to stay awake for her. 

 

“Hey!” Mari shouted angrily. “Pay attention to me!”

 

Kanan stirred but did not wake up. 

 

“Fine!” Mari snapped. “If you’d rather get high than have sex, I'll just leave.” 

 

Mari got off of Kanan’s body and began to get dressed. She looked back once, and made a rash decision. 

 

The impact of her hand on Kanan’s stomach stung, but it was worth it for Mari. This was satisfying, more satisfying than what they had originally planned. 

 

Kanan blinked slowly and opened her eyes. “Hey babe…” she mumbled, slurring her words together.

 

“Kanan. We're through,” Mari said coldly. 

 

“Hnn…” Kanan passed back out. 

 

Mari slammed the door behind her. She sat on the front steps and began to cry. Why was she so unlikable? Was this really a flaw in Kanan, or was she just so boring that Kanan couldn't care if she wanted to? All the emotions Mari had been bottling up for months spilled out. She hated being with Kanan, who would rather pop her precious pills than do anything fun together. 

 

Tonight had been the final straw. It had hurt, but now Mari was free. Free from her druggie ex who didn't care about her. Free to live her life how she wanted. However, that didn't make the pain go away. 

 

Mari pulled out her phone and began to text Dia.  **Hey, can you come pick me up?**

 

It was late, but Dia replied quickly.  **Of course! Did something happen?**

 

**I don't wanna talk about it** , Mari replied. She buried her face in her knees. 

 

Dia pulled up to Kanan’s driveway about ten minutes later. As she heard the door slam, Mari looked up. Dia was walking towards her, arms out.

 

Mari jumped up and rushed over to her best friend. They held each other tightly. 

 

“Dia…” Mari whispered, “Will you always be here for me?”

  
Dia nodded. “I promise I'll always stay with you.” For the first time that night, Mari smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while because I was at band camp and I was in an angsty mood and I like this song so I kinda wrote this? idk really haha ;; this ship seemed the best fit so... yeah... i hope y'all liked it!


End file.
